


触手触手

by huangchenzhiyue



Category: all炼, 触手 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangchenzhiyue/pseuds/huangchenzhiyue
Summary: 很早以前写的一篇触手play，感觉文笔比现在还要好呜呜呜，触手，过分性对待，不接受请回避
Kudos: 36





	触手触手

**Author's Note:**

> 很早以前写的一篇触手play，感觉文笔比现在还要好呜呜呜，触手，过分性对待，不接受请回避

触手x炼狱杏寿郎  
非常过分的练手作

炼狱杏寿郎已经被关在这个巨型的肉瘤里快一天了。  
极度挤压的空间并没有让他窒息，但是肉瘤内特有的产物几乎让他的神志都要燃烧殆尽。  
这里是魔物的巢穴。  
无数认不清的魔物在这里诞生。  
炼狱杏寿郎不知道自己如何被抓到这里的，只知道现在的他，如果再不想办法离开这里，最终迎来的结局不过就是死亡。  
其实，比起死亡，炼狱杏寿郎更恐惧的是另一个东西。  
快感。  
有着特殊能力的肉瘤似乎在一点点的侵蚀他的身体神经，让他被肉瘤包裹的地方都格外敏感。  
他不想变成像那种人一样的存在。  
但是他现在根本无法逃脱，只能在狭隘而又黑暗的环境中努力呼吸着，等待队友的救援。  
不知道又过了多久，包裹他全身的肉瘤一点点褪去。脱离炽热环境的速冷让炼狱杏寿郎立即清醒起来，借着昏暗的光线，他只能看见周围都是暗红的墙壁。  
暗红的，会动的“墙壁”。  
他肯定这不是墙壁，但是他又无法解释这是什么，只能以魔物代替。  
地面类似于什么巨型魔物的舌头，鲜红的色彩，粗糙的舌苔，满地的白色粘液。  
真恶心。  
炼狱杏寿郎被这一幕恶心的鸡皮疙瘩都出来了，也不想多留，开始四处观望着寻找出口。  
“！”  
并没有找多久，蠕动的“墙壁”就窜出来一根触手。  
炼狱杏寿郎立即起身想躲开。  
但这也只是想想而已。  
不知道何时，双腿已经被较为粗壮的触手给抓住限制住动作。  
“什么时候...！”  
炼狱杏寿郎瞪大双眼，想借着身体柔韧度错开袭击过来的触手。但是触手像是长了眼睛，即使他躲开，也会再次定位，锁定着追上去，直到将那双手束缚起来。  
“唔！”  
最早困住双腿的触手开始向上攀爬，从小腿肚爬到大腿内侧。  
炼狱杏寿郎发出惊呼。  
身体颤抖着，性器颤颤巍巍的挺立起来。  
被一次改造的身体敏感到即使触碰一下大腿内侧也可以获得巨大快感。  
无法逃脱的状态下，又是几道触手缠绕上身，黏着在腹部、胸口、腋下、嘴边、耳朵、腰部、性器上。  
这样明显的情色意味的行为，让炼狱杏寿郎开始恐惧起来。  
他本是比较禁欲的性子，即使是自泄，也少得可怜。如今被这样对待，让他产生了一种难以言喻的羞耻感和抗拒感。  
触手的种类似乎有些不同，但是每一个都会自带一些特殊的黏液。  
这些黏液炼狱杏寿郎明白的，这个和那个肉瘤里的黏液是一样的。  
炽热，带有发情效果的东西。  
他用尽力气开始挣扎，但是效果甚微，还被一根触手类似惩罚一样的咬住了乳尖。  
那是尖头像花朵一样的触手，片片张开的花瓣上有着细小繁多的尖牙，虽然看着恐怖，但是咬在乳首上只是酥麻，似乎是尖牙上有什么特殊的液体。  
对于炼狱杏寿郎来说，他宁愿疼一点。  
当然，这个要求触手们并不知道，就算知道了，也不会有任何改变。  
处于脸部的触手长得像加长版的阴茎。深紫色的东西不断将透明的黏液涂抹在炼狱杏寿郎的脸上，一部分还粘上了眼睛，让他不由得闭上双眼。  
触手似乎想找什么入口进去，不断的顶弄着炼狱杏寿郎紧闭的双唇，将那双苍白的嘴唇顶的红红的，看起来诱人极了。  
不过即使是这样，它也还是没有顶开。  
炼狱杏寿郎努力咬着下唇，禁止任何异物闯进口腔。  
触手活动了一下后似乎有些不满意，几根困住他四肢的触手将他从地板上吊起来，并且将那双修长的腿固定大开。  
“...”  
炼狱杏寿郎的呼吸变得粗重起来，耳朵边的小触手也模拟性交一样，一下一下的在耳蜗那里进出。配合着胸口的胀痛，性器上触手的吮吸，这样的情况让炼狱杏寿郎直接射了出来。  
半透明的精液让触手兴奋起来，一个中空触手立即将这些精液全部吸取。  
猎物的体液是他们最喜欢的，也是他们赖以生存的粮食。  
那边炼狱杏寿郎刚刚到达高潮，本应该休息一会，却被更加变本加厉的对待。这让他忍不住喘出声。  
而就在他张口的一刹那，一直等待机会的紫色触手立即顶开他的牙关，进入口腔之中。  
“唔嗯——！”  
炼狱杏寿郎忍不住睁开双眼，但是又被眼帘上的黏液给刺激的涌出眼泪，伴着睫毛上的黏液一起从脸颊滑落。  
紫色触手过于粗大了，以炼狱杏寿郎的嘴，只能及其勉强的吞下一部分。但是紫色触手似乎并不想只进入这一点的距离，用了好些力气，总算是又进去了一些，能够够到他的喉头而已。  
进入这么多，让炼狱杏寿郎的嘴角有些不堪重负的磨破了一点，产生一点刺痛。  
这样的刺痛反而让炼狱杏寿郎珍惜起来，可惜他并不能借着这份刺痛让被快感占据的大脑清醒一点。  
紫色触手开始在炼狱杏寿郎的口腔之中活动，侵犯着他还为开发的地方，然后不断往里注入属于它的特殊液体。  
这是炼狱杏寿郎第一次口交。  
但是因为身体被迫发情，所以也没有特别难受。加上口腔中液体的感染，甚至让他产生了被迫口交也非常的愉悦的感觉。  
其实不止这一处有异常。  
原本被碰到耳朵深处就会疼痛，现在却被触手玩弄到能够让身体高潮。  
原本没有特殊感觉的乳尖，现在却被触手吮吸到像触电一般的欢愉。  
包括不敏感的腹部，现在被吸盘触手爬过都会产生战栗的快感。  
炼狱杏寿郎害怕了。  
他害怕自己还会更加堕落。  
吮吸性器的是一根透明的中空粉色触手，虽然说是中空，但是其中有一根极为细小的还在游动的小触手，缠绕在性器的尖端，顺着一层包皮，钻到那被保护的娇嫩上来回滑动。  
这样做了好几分钟后，炼狱杏寿郎再次呜咽一声，射出稀薄的精液。  
似乎也是因为这样的高潮让口腔产生发出声音的念头，所以格外挤压着这个阻碍发声的“外来客”。紫色触手一个用力，顶在炼狱杏寿郎的喉头，将一股液体喷射到他的食道之中。  
“呜！咳咳、咳、唔嗯...啊、咳...”  
借着紫色触手离开口腔的时刻，炼狱杏寿郎大口喘着气，但是又被食道的液体给卡在肺部而不停咳嗽。  
现在的他，有些眩晕起来。  
长时间未进食让他的腹腔极度饥饿，让他想要吃东西。  
突然剧烈的饥饿感让他想要将眼前的触手全部嚼碎了吞进腹中。  
紫色的触手抖了抖，又缠绕上来，但是这次并没有再次侵犯口腔，而是掩盖在炼狱杏寿郎的双眼上。  
‘别着急，一会喂饱你。’  
不知从哪来的声音从炼狱杏寿郎脑海里产生，在他寻思之时，一根炽热又粗大的触手顶在他的股间。  
像是不给他任何反应时间似的，触手就着巨量的粘液直接冲进那个还未开发的穴口。  
“啊、啊啊——”  
炼狱杏寿郎发出嘶哑的声音。  
下身传来的剧痛让他想要蜷缩起来，但是触手对他的控制也越发紧凑，抓的他都觉得那些触手要勒入肉里，碾碎他的骨头。  
触手的粘液伴随着鲜血一并在狭隘的肠道里窜动。因断食导致更为消瘦的腹部明显的浮现触手在其中活动的姿态。  
炼狱杏寿郎觉得有些痛不欲生，腹中的绞痛让他觉得胃里翻江倒海的让他想把那些碍事的内脏全部呕吐出来，好减少他的痛苦。  
不过这都是奢望。  
触手不知疲倦的将粘液不断累积着往他身体里推送，一些极细的触手不断勒紧那黏糊糊的皮肤，并在那上面留下一个个红色的勒痕。  
疼——  
炼狱杏寿郎脑子里几乎只剩下这一个感觉，虽然身体受到了改造，但那只是外表，身体里面还完完全全是未经践踏的地方。  
这个比那个巨大肉瘤更为恐惧。  
炼狱杏寿郎逐渐在痛苦之中找到了一丝光亮。  
明明是拯救，但是在他心底，便是恶魔入侵的血光。  
——他在被魔物触手侵犯的过程中产生了快感。  
炼狱杏寿郎无法抵抗。  
这一股快感就像在石油上燃烧的烈焰，一瞬间侵袭了整个身体细胞。  
原本已经萎靡的性器再一次一点点屹立起来，听觉被耳朵内的触手给霸占，炼狱杏寿郎几乎听不到水声以外的任何声音。  
但是这已经不重要了。  
他想要大口呼吸。  
高挺的鼻梁被触手包裹着，整个生存的办法只有用嘴呼吸。  
而在他剧烈喘息之时，一个诡异的花纹出现在他的小腹，大致看像一个艺术处理的子宫。  
花纹完成后，炼狱杏寿郎就有些神志不清了。  
赤红的脸颊不断分泌出汗液，原本的痛吟也开始夹杂着欢愉的呻吟。  
明明全身上下都被触手过分的侵犯着，但是经过二次改造的青年已经被操弄得失去理智，只能像野兽一样发出快乐的声音。  
身下的触手也在辛苦耕耘了好些时刻后将大量液体全部射到已经被顶开的甬道里，强制又快速的将那个小腹撑得像五月怀胎的大小。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
不知道是痛苦还是欢愉，炼狱杏寿郎的理智被一点点蚕食吞没。  
触手拔出的一瞬间，大量白色液体流露而出，因为过于粘稠，所以流速不快，但少少时间，杏寿郎的臀下已是一摊液体流满。  
不知道是不是错觉，炼狱杏寿郎觉得随着那些液体的内射，肚子里的饥饿减少了很多。  
但也就只有这么一刻，下一秒就被一个含着一颗颗卵蛋的触手给插入甬道之中。  
炼狱杏寿郎想尖叫，但是一根细长的触手缠绕上他的舌头，紧紧束缚着，让他只能被迫张着嘴伸着舌头像狗一样喘气。  
咬在乳尖的花朵样触手中心出现了一根细针般的东西，趁着炼狱杏寿郎还沉浸在欲望之中，就直接对着乳首插进去，将早已准备好的汁液注射进乳腺。  
但是因为是男性，所以胸部虽然有些发胀，但也还是在正常范围内，并不突兀。  
炼狱杏寿郎有点难受，他觉得胸口因为液体的注入而非常的痒，想要什么东西将这些液体吸出来，但是他无法动作，只能尝试着挺腰让乳尖靠近那个花朵触手。  
那个触手也相当配合的一口咬住送上门的红樱，用力吮吸。  
虽然针口还有些刺痛，但是又立即被来势汹汹的快感所覆灭。  
他什么也看不到，自然也看不到被改造到能产乳的胸部。  
不过，在崩坏的精神中看到这个，他估计也不会震惊，而是会想获得更多的快感吧。  
性器违背人体常理的射了好几次， 青年有些喊不出声音，一次次如潮水般的高潮让他脑子里都像被侵犯到呆滞一般，身下的触手一个用力后，将包裹在触手中的卵蛋一个个挤进被开拓的肠道之中。  
“好涨、好涨…”  
炼狱杏寿郎不自主的发出带着诱惑音调的声音。  
肚子里留下的巨多卵蛋让他看起来像一个怀胎十月的孕妇一样。  
事实上魔物的目标也是如此。  
把青年作为产床后后面也依旧没有停歇。像刷子一样的触手不断沿着卵蛋刮磨着肠壁，刺激的肠壁又是一阵颤抖，然后反应给前列腺让其再次高潮。  
那个被侵犯的金红头发的男人就像玩具一样被随意摆弄。  
不知道又过了多久。包裹着粘液外衣的卵蛋们似乎被肠道的高温所孵化，变成一个又一个幼生触手从那被撑到极致的穴口爬出来。  
炼狱杏寿郎又一次高潮了。  
与其说是高潮，不如说是失禁。  
掌控不了的身体在触手的二次改造下已经变成依赖性爱存活的最佳淫壶。  
只需要食用精液就可以存活下去的淫壶不会被粗暴而长久的性交给折腾死，反而会更加适宜，并且一刻也不想停下这样的交欢。  
这也注定了炼狱杏寿郎将作为上好的产床在这里为他们生产无尽的魔物。

————  
太可怕了。  
闯入这个地下巢穴的杀鬼队剑士们惊恐的看着被触手缠绕着的一些失踪的曾经的战友。  
里面有男性也有女性，一个个被恶心的触手给不断侵犯着，却不觉得痛苦，一直发出欢愉的媚叫。  
宇髓和不死川第一眼发现那个金红头发的身影。  
那是算比较深入的地方了，比起旁边这些斌没有太多触手关照的受害者，那个男人似乎深受触手喜爱，侵犯的最多。  
下了解救的命令后，两人冲向深处。  
负责生产和调教的触手没有太多的攻击力，自然不是两人的对手，但两个人还是被粘液给弄得有些寸步难行。  
“哈啊…哈哈…”  
男人虚弱的声音就在不远处响起。不死川提着刀已经用着呼吸法冲了上去。  
因为粘液的缘故，刀刃不再锋利，但也方便了不死川不会伤到炼狱。好不容易在触手的拉扯下将炼狱杏寿郎拽到自己这里来后，一旁的宇髓立即拿出蝴蝶忍配置的药剂，将那些依旧不愿放手的触手侵蚀掉。  
“炼狱！”  
不死川立即接住失去力气往下滑倒的炼狱杏寿郎。  
“喂！！”  
炼狱杏寿郎皱了皱眉，缓缓睁开眼。  
赤红色的眸子里充斥空洞的色泽。被无数触手亲吻过的嘴唇轻轻动作着:  
“啊、我…我、好难受…”  
金红的头发不知道什么时候已经长长，炼狱杏寿郎伸手抱住离他最近的不死川，舔了舔嘴唇:  
“我想要、请给我吧——”

end


End file.
